Alpha 35
Release Date: July 30, 2015 Release Video: Changes Gangs (continued) - Gang Leaders Sometimes a Legendary prisoner who arrives through Intake will also be a gang leader. They will immediately assume control of their gang and will establish a leadership hierarchy, Can promote gang members into Lieutenants, up to a maximum of 1 lieutenant per 10 soldiers. Can recruit non gang members into the gang. (Must visit the prisoner first) Gang members are fiercely loyal to their leaders: - They will become angry (temperature increase) if their leader is being punished in Solitary or Lockdown - If a gang leader is killed, the entire gang will immediately try to start a riot. - Gang Territory Capture Gangs will attempt to take control of key areas of your prison. The attempt is called a 'Play', and is led by a Lieutenant. He will gather a group of gang members together and give them instructions. The soldiers will then proceed to the zone in question, and assert their authority over that zone. If they are unchallenged, the territory will turn their colour and they will have ownership of it. The player cannot build or change room setups within gang territory - Captured Territory Once captured, territory shows up in the Gangs view as the colour of the gang who has claimed it Rival gang members are not permitted into the territory Non gang members can enter the territory and use the facilities (e.g. Phones), but must pay Protection Money to the gang Gangs accumulate money from non gang members this way, and will use the money to buy equipment such as stolen weapons From time to time a lieutenant will arrange a 'Play' to revisit the territory with a group of soldiers, as a show of force. - Contested Territories Sometimes a gang will be strong enough to take a territory from a rival gang. They will only attempt this if they have sufficient numerical advantage. A lieutenant will arrange a Play and will send enough soldiers to take the territory by force. - Eviction Once a gang has claimed a territory, they must be Evicted to remove their influence. Click on the EVICT button in the gang view to begin this process. Any gang members within the territory will immediately turn hostile. Nearby gang lieutenants will arrange new 'Plays' in an attempt to re-capture their territory from your guards. Once you have defended the territory for 24 hours, the ownership reverts to 'Unclaimed'. - Securing a territory With enough guards, you can protect a territory against any gang control. Nb this can only be done with an unclaimed territory - any gangs must be evicted first. - Security Rooms Security rooms also count as territory, and are automatically guard controlled. Guards can project their power from security rooms to any neighbouring territory. E.g. a security room with 10 guards inside will 'project' 10 guards onto all neighbouring yards, common rooms etc. Nb. 'Neighbouring' means there must be a door between the security room and the yard/common room. Contraband trading All prisoners can now trade their stolen contraband with other prisoners for money. Prisoners will sell items they don't particularly want, and use that money at the shop or to buy other items from other prisoners. The price of any item is based on the supply and demand of that item within the prison. The approximate trade prices of all items can now be seen in the Intelligence / Dangers view. - Ranged Weapon accuracy All ranged weapons have had their accuracy nerfed (previously 100% for anyone). Tazers: 60% accuracy Tazers used by Armed guards: 70% accuracy All other ranged weapons: 70% accuracy All other ranged weapons used by Armed guards: 90% - The following rooms now all require Prison Labour to be unlocked: Shop Library Mail Room - Additional Contraband can now be stolen from the following rooms: - Forestry : Saw / Axe / Spade - Guard deployment screen now uses same layout engine as Jobs BUG FIXES - 0008467: Graphics Horizontal lines in graphics (John) - resolved. - 0009547: & User Interface Mails can be cloned (Icepick) - resolved. - 0003138: Graphics Visitor appears with invisible body (Icepick) - resolved. - 0009058: & Behaviour Prisoners are escorted to parole rooms zoned for other security levels. (Icepick) - resolved. - 0009281: & Behaviour 500 prisoner grant wont complete (Icepick) - resolved. - 0009282: & Behaviour Mailroom - Sorted Mail stacks sit on desks. (Icepick) - resolved. - 0009236: & Behaviour Prisoners are not purchasing from Shop and Shop Front on Northern walls are not being manned. (Icepick) - resolved. - 0005689: & Behaviour Prisoners should use showers in their cells during shower regime if their cells have it (Icepick) - resolved. - 0002791: Gameplay Foundation-expansions don't complete with doors on the corner (lim_ak) - resolved. - 0009143: & Behaviour Guards not escorting, prisonners in handcuffs die (Icepick) - resolved. - 0006686: Graphics Dog Crates don't have proper textures (lim_ak) - resolved. - 0009171: Graphics Road Gate Pillar render layering (lim_ak) - resolved. - 0002497: Graphics Improper layering (lim_ak) - resolved. - 0002847: & Behaviour Dog patrols generate door open jobs when patrolling cell blocks. (stargazy) - resolved. - 0007708: Specific Issues Case sensitive filesystem issue (crash) (John) - resolved. - 0007285: & User Interface Mouse pointer position is not aligned with the actual click position! (John) - resolved. - 0007342: Performance Game stuttering/freezing every 3–5 seconds for around the same amount of time. This happens constantly. (Icepick) - resolved. - 0003080: & Behaviour Dog leashes stretch (stargazy) - resolved. - 0009256: & Behaviour Shop works to ineffectiv. (Icepick) - resolved. - 0009254: Graphics Shop fronts placed in the corners of a building freak out. (Icepick) - resolved. - 0001569: Gameplay Build a foundation without lights (Icepick) - resolved. - 0009230: Graphics Shop Front has missing/incorrect Toolbar Sprite (Icepick) - resolved. - 0007338: & User Interface GUI unusable with 4k UHD display when using windows dpi scaling set to 150% (John) - resolved. Category:Version History